Numerous device are known for the detection of smoke and fire, and for the mitigation of the consequences of such an event. One such device is the portable escape ladder.
Portable escape ladders provide an egress or escape route from a burning building, such as a home. Although many of the other known devices, such as smoke and fire detectors, and fire extinguishers, are commonly found in homes to detect and to mitigate the possibly disastrous consequences of a fire, escape ladders are much less commonly found. The principal reason for the less commonly found escape ladder appears to be its difficulty of deployment and use.
One known type of portable escape ladder has tubular metal rungs which are connected by link-type chains extending the length of the ladder. Such a ladder may include standoffs at various selected rungs to displace the ladder from the house to permit proper foot placement on the rungs.
This type of ladder typically includes a pair of hooks to secure the ladder to, for example, a window sill for deployment. Such ladders, however, because they are formed of tubular members, have a small tread width which does not permit sure footing when in use.
Moreover, such ladders are typically stored in a rolled or bundled manner. In use, the hooks are placed over, for example, a window sill, and the ladder roll or bundle is lowered out of a window to extend to the ground elevation. Such a rolled or bundled configuration does not facilitate deployment and may, in fact, frustrate deployment and use.
Given that the ladder is intended to be used during a fire, a possibly life-threatening situation, ease of deployment and use is a very desirable attribute for such a device.
Another known type of escape ladder uses molded plastic rungs which are connected by rope or cable extending the length of the ladder. Such a ladder may also include standoffs at selected rungs to provide distance between the ladder and the building.
Although such ladders may provide "sure-footing" when in use, known ladders are, like the chain-link type ladders, stored in a rolled or bundled manner. Such storage may increase the possibility of tangling the ladder, and again frustrate deployment of the ladder and the escape effort.
It would therefore be desirable to have a portable escape ladder which is stored in a manner to permit rapid deployment and easy use during a stressful situation, such as a fire.